Sibling Rivalry
by UmbraLunae
Summary: After being rejected as clan heir, Hinata turns to Neji for help. Truly believing that she should rule the clan, Neji vows to do anything to help her reclaim her title.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's my new Naruto Fanfiction! It's centered mostly around the Hyuuga clan.**

 **Author : UmbraLunae  
Category : Anime/Manga, Naruto  
Disclaimer : I own nothing From Naruto. The characters all belong to Kishimoto.  
Genre : Family/Romance  
Pairing : Hinata/Neji  
Rating : M  
Summary : After being rejected as clan heir, Hinata turns to Neji for help. Truly believing that she should rule the clan, Neji vows to do anything to help her reclaim her title.  
Title : Sibling Rivalry  
Warning : Swearing**

 **Now normally, I'm not into Neji/Hinata stories but I thought I'd push myself to try and try to write a story about something that doesn't really capture my interest. If that makes any sense!**

* * *

"Well done, Hanabi. Rest now."

The young girl looked at her father and nodded, panting she left the room leaving her father to his thoughts. He had been unusually quiet today...more so then usual. Hiashi bowed his head in thought, so this is how it will be. He wasn't getting any younger, and with everything that had happened lately, he could only pray that he would survive it. Should he not, his youngest daughter would be groomed by the clan elders to take his place when she turned of age. He had to admit, it was disappointing that the clan leader wasn't going to be his first born. That's how it should be, going to the first born, but there was no possibility of Hinata becoming the clan leader. She was far too weak, too soft.

Hiashi stood and walked outside to the court yard, there his daughter and nephew trained. Neji had taken to sparing time every few days to help Hinata train, and whilst she was getting stronger, her younger sister still surpassed her. This was not the kind of person he could allow to become clan leader. She was passive and mellow, whilst her younger sister ran everything with an iron fist. _Hanabi is the heir to the clan, she will keep things in order._ Hiashi watched Hinata and Neji train, his nephew was holding back. Both Hiashi and Hinata knew this, and Hiashi had heard Hinata raise her voice at her cousin, demanding he does not go easy on her. Whilst he was impressed that his daughter wanted to train so bad, he knew that if Neji were give it his all, he would hurt her. Bad. Hanabi was ruthless, and still Neji would not fight either of his cousins with full force. He had told Hiashi that he did not think the girls were ready for that, which he guessed they weren't; but Neji knew that while he was stronger then both of his cousins, were they to fight him together, they would beat him.

Hanabi was a tough fighter and Hinata was incredibly intelligent. Neji just knew that his uncle would not allow the two to fight him together. Hiashi gave Hanabi and Hinata different training schedules with him, and his uncle rarely made his training session with Hinata longer then an hour, but he could spend all day with Hanabi. Although he knew that Hinata should be stronger as first born and be the heir to the clan, he felt sorry for his cousin. She had been pushed aside, she was treated almost like she wasn't even apart of the main branch of the clan anymore. Neji had a soft spot for his cousin, and would help her reclaim her position as heir if he could; which was possible. After spending long hours reading scrolls and diaries about the clan, he found out that if she became stronger then her sister then she could take back the position of heir...he already knew that...but there was something else, should she not become stronger, she need only marry someone stronger then her sister. Strong in battle, strong in mind and strong enough to lead the clan.

Hiashi walked on, growing bored of watching his daughter's attempt at fighting.

"You're holding back on me, Neji San." Hinata said, panting to catch her breathe.

"For now, but you'll get stronger."

"You said that last year Nee San, and the year before that."

Hinata knew what they all thought of her, the she was weak and pathetic. That's why she was here, training with Neji. He was one of the strongest people she'd ever known, and whilst for a long time, Neji had acted like she was nothing but a problem, he had really turned around. He was still quiet and such, but he helped her. He would train with her as much as he could. Fighting her or teaching her a new technique. He would even ask her to study and quiz her on it days after. Hinata really adored him for everything he was doing for her; it felt like he was the only true family she had now. Even Hanabi had turned her back on Hinata.

That's what had killed Hinata inside, she could just about deal with her father turning his back on her but when Hanabi had done it, it tore Hinata up. Hanabi was strong, and probably the better option for clan leader but Hinata couldn't understand why her little sister would have nothing to do with her. Maybe she was trying to distance herself from the weak and pathetic one. Hinata missed spending time with her sister.

* * *

Neji and Hinata sat down with a drink after training for hours.

"Am..am I getting stronger, Neji San?"

"Of course, Hinata Sama." Neji refused to not call her 'Hinata Sama', even if she was not the clan heir anymore.

"Really?" Hinata beamed at Neji.

Neji gave her the smallest of smiles, and it was so quick that had she blinked she would have missed it. "You're getting stronger, faster...you're doing well cousin. I even broke out into a sweat."

Hinata let out a breathy laugh, _did Neji Nee San just make a joke?_ Hinata smiled at him, and reached back to pull her long hair out of the bun. Sighing, it was a lovely feeling, she couldn't explain it. Now just letting her hair down out of it's restrictions, but sitting here with Neji. For a while, Hinata had been scared of Neji; but now, for the past few years, the two of them had grown closer. Hinata secretly loved every second she spent with Neji. It felt nice to be with him, when they sparred or read together, when they would spend those few minutes together walking to the training grounds together before splitting up and going to their teams. And times like this, when they would sit together and just talk.

"Hinata Sama? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" A startled Hinata asked.

"You were dazed out Lady Hinata. Something on your mind?"

"O-oh...don't worry about it! I'm just day dreaming!"

Neji let out a huff of laughter, that was the Hinata he knew. "You deserve it."

"Huh?"

"To relax, daydream. We've spent all afternoon out here, training hard. And you really have trained hard Hinata Sama. I'm proud of the progress you're making."

"Thank you."

Hinata stood up and stretched her muscles out, the way they were feeling now, she knew they would ache tomorrow. Kiba had told her that if she didn't feel the ache the day after then she hadn't trained hard enough. Hinata smiled, she would feel the ache tomorrow and feel proud of herself for training so hard. The sun was just starting to descend, suddenly remembered she had agreed to a meal with the rest of team 8.

"I'm going to wash up Neji San. I promised to meet up with Kiba Kun, Shino Kun and Kurenai Sensei tonight."

"Alright, Hinata Sama." Neji nodded.

* * *

 **Sorry this was so short!**

 **Review...no flames please!**

 **UmbraLunae**


	2. Author Note

**Hi Guys! So I'm posting this to every story, which will be edited for each story. There's a few things I would like to address in this.**

 **1, I am very sorry that I have not been able to update in a while. I've started a trainee ship so I am very busy in the day time and by the time I get home, I'm very tired! I am very sorry for not posting anything, but none of my stories are abandoned. I will add content when available.**

 **2, I was going to add a review part here where I answered reviews. But this Author note is just temporary.**

 **I hope you guys don't give up on me and I will be adding a bit of content onto my page, which also might be added onto my blog tonight.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **UmbraLunae xx**


End file.
